Switching Things Around
by xXxFlameOf-TheFanxXx
Summary: Alice always does the same things every week, so she decides to switch things up. Every day, she’ll do something different, and maybe do some things with people that she’s never done it with. Will the week turn into disaster, and not go as Alice planned
1. Prologue

**So here's a new story for each of you! I hope you enjoy it! Please review when you're done reading it!**

**Summary: Alice always does the same things every week, so she decides to switch things up. Every day, she'll do something different, and maybe do some things she's never done before with people that she's never done it with. Will the week take on a mind of its own though? Will Alice's change make the week go by not as she planned it?**

**Switching Things Around**

**Prologue – APOV**

I was sitting on the couch at our house, thinking of something to do. I was really bored. I had done everything that I usually did, but apparently, that wasn't enough. I was getting really annoyed with Edward's piano playing, and I just burst.

"I'm bored! There's nothing to do anymore!" I whined. Edward stopped playing the piano and turned around to face me.

"I can tell! Your thoughts are practically screaming that!" Edward said.

"Well, I am bored! So what should I do?" I asked.

"Well, then, go do something that you don't usually do! Switch your week around for once! Take new people with you, do different things." Edward said. I sat up straight and smiled. That was perfect! I smiled at Edward, thanked him, and I ran upstairs to plan what my week would be like. There wasn't any paper anywhere, so I decided to use my diary. I then started to write.

_Dear diary, _

_Living forever has its consequences! You eventually get bored from doing the same thing over and over again! I am so shocked right now. My whining was becoming really annoying, I could tell, so Mr. Grumpy pants, otherwise known as Edward, told me to switch things around a little bit. So that is what I'm going to do this week! I will switch things around! I need to plan what I'm going to do though, so here I go. _

_Day 1: Shopping – I think that's a good thing to do on a Sunday. It's not like I'm going to go shopping everyday this week! I could get some new things and possibly even learn something! Maybe._

_People to bring with me on Day 1: Bella – I almost never get to take Bella shopping. Only Rosalie comes sometimes. I will change though! I will bring Bella to go and shop with me! I will switch things around!_

_Now, day 1 had been planned! I don't know what Day 2 will be yet, but it will be planned soon! I am going to switch things up this week! Hopefully, that will make me un-bored. I hope. _

_Wish me luck, _

_Alice Cullen_

I closed my diary and sighed. I just hoped that this week would go by without anything bad happening. I then ran back downstairs to call Bella. I needed to tell her about our shopping trip tomorrow. I dialed her number and waited for her to pick up.

"_Hello?" _I heard Bella say.

"Hey Bella! It's Alice!" I said.

"_What do you need Alice?"_

"Well, I was wondering of you'd go shopping with me tomorrow."

"_No Alice! You will not buy anything for me! I am so not going with you!"_

"Please Bella! I won't buy anything for you! I just want to switch things around, and I decided to take you shopping with me, just to keep me company!"

"_Fine Alice. You won't buy anything for me though, right?"_

"Yes, that is right. Now, I'll pick you up tomorrow! We're going to the mall!"

"_Oh joy. Well then, see you tomorrow Alice."_

"See you tomorrow Bella! Bye!"

"_Bye."_

I then hung up the phone. I had Bella with me! She was actually going to go shopping with me! I was so excited! I skipped back upstairs and went to my room. I couldn't wait for tomorrow!

I just hoped that nothing would go wrong.

**Well, here's the prologue! The story will get funnier! I just needed to put an introduction. This story will probably be updated again today. **

**Anyways, please review! Also, in a review, tell me what you think of the first New Moon trailer! I LOVE it, and now I can't possibly wait for New Moon! **


	2. Day 1: Shopping Sunday

**Hey Guys! Here's chapter 1! I hope you all enjoy it! Please review when you're done reading!**

**Disclaimer: For the last time, I don't own Twilight!**

**Day 1: Shopping - APOV**

"I have to have these shoes!" I screamed. Bella and I were shopping together today, and I saw a pair of shoes that I liked. I wanted to get them but Bella insisted that I already have too many pairs of shoes. So now she's trying to take them from me.

"No you don't Alice! You already have a lot of shoes!" Bella screamed.

"Come on Bella! They're only $500!" I screamed. Bella gave me a disbelieving look.

"That's still a lot of money Alice! You are not going to buy these shoes!" Bella replied.

"They're not even for you! They're for me!" I yelled. Bella just rolled her and I just growled. We kept pulling the shoes back and forth. One second she had it, the next second I had it. This was going to go on forever, and I didn't want it to! I so wish that I could use my vampire strength right now. Then I'd so have those shoes!

Bella and I just kept pulling the shoes back and forth, until somehow, the shoes went flying through the air. I couldn't let those heels get destroyed, so I jumped for the shoes. Thankfully, I caught the shoes. Bella couldn't have them now!

I stood up and waved the shoes toward Bella. "Muahahahahahaha!" I screamed.

I knew I had gone too far, because next thing I knew, Bella was holding her phone in her hand and calling someone.

"Hello, Edward?" Bella asked. Oh, so she was calling Edward.

"No, nothing's wrong. It's just that I need you to come here right now. Ok, bye!" Bella said before closing her phone. She then looked at me and smiled. I was in for it now.

After 10 minutes, Edward came through the store door. He ran up to Bella.

"Bella, what's wrong?" Edward asked. What a worry wart.

"Alice wants to buy those dumb shoes! She already has 10,000 pairs of shoes at home!" Bella yelled while pointing at me. Edward turned to look at me, and he saw me hugging the shoes. This looked really bad. I had to convince Edward to let me buy these shoes somehow.

"I have to have these shoes!" I yelled at Edward. He raised his eyebrows in disbelief and walked toward me.

"Alice, you don't need these shoes! You're not going to buy them!" Edward said. Then, he did the unthinkable; he took the shoes from me. He was in for it now. He just made Alice mad. You should never make Alice mad. I was so going to get revenge on him now.

"They're the newest fashion! I have to have them!" I yelled. Edward put the shoes back and looked at me. He narrowed his eyes.

"No!" Edward yelled. He then grabbed me by the back of my shirt and started to pull me to the door. He was actually dragging me on the floor! I was getting my shirt dirty! The nerve!

"No! Let me go!" I pleaded, but Edward wasn't having any of it. I started to shake and roll until I finally became free. I ran toward the shoes and grabbed them and then I ran straight to the cashier. I threw the shoes at her and looked behind me to find Edward running towards me.

"Hurry up! I really need to go!" I told the cashier. I started pounding my fists on the table until she finally finished. I took the bag of shoes right when Edward came.

"Yes! I won! I got the shoes! Nothing can stop me now!" I cheered. Edward rolled his eyes.

"Okay, we can go now." I said. Bella and Edward sighed.

"Thank god," they both said. We then started heading for the door. I then turned my head to find a beautiful red knee high dress. I stopped and stared at it. I looked at Edward to make sure he wasn't looking at me, and then I started running towards it.

"I have to have that dress! It's the newest fashion!" I yelled. Edward seemed to have heard me, because next thing I know, he was grabbing the back of my shirt and dragging me out of the store again.

"Not this time Alice." Edward said. I kept looking at the dress as it became farther and farther away.

"Nooooo!" I screamed. I was so going to get revenge on Edward now! Next thing I knew, I was being put in a car and we were on our way home.

I stomped up to my room when we got home. Dumb Edward and his dumb ideas. He was the one that told me to change what I do! I shouldn't have brought Bella with me! I'll never bring her with me again! This changing thing wasn't going on how I planned it. I then decided to plan what I was going to do tomorrow. I got out my diary and started to write.

_Dear diary, _

_Today didn't go as well as I planned. I didn't get to buy a dress that I wanted! It's all dumb Bella' fault! I shall never bring her shopping with me ever again! Anyways, I still have to plan what I am going to do tomorrow, so here I go._

_Day 2: Helping Out – That's right. I'm going to help people out! I will help people with what they need and whatever. _

_People to bring with me: Not Bella. Probably Rosalie – I will certainly not bring Bella with me again! She'll probably call Edward to tell him that I'm being overly helpful! I'll bring Rosalie instead. At least she'll know what I'm doing. _

_I don't know what Day 3 will be, so I'll plan it tomorrow. That's all I have for today._

_Wish me luck again,_

_Alice Cullen_

I closed my diary and decided to tell Rosalie that I was going to need her help tomorrow.

"Hey Rosalie!" I yelled.

"What Alice!" Rosalie screamed back.

"I was wondering if you'd go with me tomorrow to help some people!" I said.

"Sure, whatever!" Rosalie replied. I was actually surprised that she had said yes, but I was also very glad. I then walked downstairs to watch some TV.

At least tomorrow would be better.

I hope.

**How do you like this chapter? Is it good or bad? PLEASE REVIEW!!! Also, if you have any ideas on what could happen tomorrow, I'd love to hear them! I would like to see 10 reviews before my next update!**


	3. Day 2: Helping Out Monday

**Thanks to Jacinda L., I decided to get this chapter out faster! Her reviews were really awesome!**

**Disclaimer: This is getting so old! I don't own Twilight! Now I'm sad. :(**

**Day 2: Helping Out**

"Where should we go to help out?" I asked Rosalie. Rosalie just shrugged her shoulders. I could tell that she really wasn't into this. I couldn't blame her though. I wasn't really that into this either. I was dreading this day already. I had promised myself to not look into the future though. I wanted this to be a surprise.

"Well, maybe we can help out at a nursing home or something like that. You know, we can help out the old peeps." I said. Rosalie just nodded her head and went back to looking out the window of the car. I then drove to the nearest nursing home. Rosalie and I got out of the car and we headed for the door. We opened the door to the nursing home, and were shocked by what we saw. There were dozens of people in the lobby just sitting down and watching TV.

Rosalie and I cautiously headed over to the front desk. The woman at the front desk raised her head, smiled at us, and began talking.

"Hello and welcome! How may I help you today?" Cindy asked. I knew her name was Cindy because that's what her name tag said.

"Well, Rosalie and I here were wondering if we could help out here. We would be happy to help out if you needed any help." I said. Cindy smiled at us. Maybe this wouldn't be a bad day after all.

"We would certainly appreciate your help! Today is actually a special day! You get to take a person from here and take them outside. You know, you get to take them to the beach, to a restaurant, or somewhere else like that!" Cindy said.

"Well, that sounds great! We'd be happy to do that!" I said.

"Okay then! I'll go get your special person right now!" Cindy said. She then went through a door to get the person that would be spending the day with us.

In about ten minutes, she came back out with a lady that seemed really nice. Cindy headed over to us and introduced us to her.

"Ladies, this will be your special person! Her name is Jill. She'd love to go outside with you ladies!" Cindy said. I smiled at Jill and she smiled back. I had a feeling that I was really going to like this woman.

"Hello Jill! I'm Alice, and this is Rosalie. We're thrilled to be able to help you! " I said.

"Why thank you dear! You are absolutely gorgeous, just like your friend Rosalie over there." Jill said. We then smiled and Cindy handed Jill over to us. We took Jill and we went outside to the car. We sat her down on the seat and then Rosalie and I headed over to the front.

"So Jill, what would you like to do today?" I asked. Jill seemed to be thinking of something. I waited patiently for her, but Rosalie's patience seemed to be wearing thin. I decided to help her out.

"Well, why don't we go to the beach?" I asked. Jill seemed to like the idea, because she started grinning widely. I smiled at her and we were on our way.

After half an hour of driving, we were at the beach. We all got out of the car and we went to the sand. Luckily, I had a towel and some beach stuff with me. I had a vision that I'd be going here today. We spread the blanket out on the sand and we all sat down on it. It wasn't sunny, so we were safe from sparkling. Then, Jill started asking us for things that she wanted.

"Alice dear, would you go get me an ice cream cone please?" Jill asked kindly. I nodded my head and went to go get one. I started searching for an ice cream stand until I had finally found one. I bought a vanilla ice cream cone and went back to Jill.

"Here you go." I said while handing her the ice cream.

"Thank you. You are so sweet," she said while taking the ice cream cone. She then started to lick it and eat it hungrily. I was getting a little grossed out. How could someone eat that?

When she was finished, she looked at me, and I could tell that she wanted something.

"Alice? Could you be a dear and please massage my feet? They're starting to really hurt." Jill said. I smiled and nodded at her, but on the inside, I was disgusted. She wasn't even standing up! How could her feet be hurting? I sat down next to her feet and started massaging her left foot.

"Can you please do both feet at the same time? It would feel better and you would be able to finish faster." Jill concluded. I looked toward Rosalie to ask her for help, but she was filing her nails and putting nail polish on them.

I then started to talk at vampire speed and quietness. "Rosalie, can you help me massage her feet? Please?"

Rosalie looked up from what she was doing and glared at me. "Can't you see that I'm busy? I don't have any time to help you right now!"

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. "You promised to help me! So put down the fancy stuff and come and help me massage this old woman's feet!"

Rosalie just ignored me and went back to filing her nails. Don't get me wrong, I love fashion, and I wished that I could be doing what Rosalie was doing right now, but I had to do this! I don't want to be bored for the rest of my existence! I just glared at Rosalie and started massaging each of Jill's foot with only one hand.

After about ten minutes, she told me that I could stop. I sighed and was going to sit down next to Rosalie when Jill told me about another want of hers.

"If it's not too much to ask, can you please apply some lotion on me?" Jill asked. I sighed and looked at Rosalie, pleading her with my eyes to help me, but she just ignored me as usual. I growled and got the lotion and started rubbing it on Jill's back.

When I was done, my arms stunk and I really needed a bath. I went to sit back next to Rosalie and I lay down. I was so done with this helping thing.

"Alice, could you please go find me some shells?" Jill asked. I sat up and gave Jill a death glare.

"Why don't you go get them? Jill, my job is to give you a good time, not to be your servant! Okay?" I yelled. Jill looked at me with a weird expression, and I immediately felt guilty.

"Jill, I'm really sor-," I said, but then I was interrupted by an angry yell.

"Alice, what did you just do? You don't scream at people like that!" Bella said. Yup, Bella. She had officially come to ruin my day. Oh joy.

"Bella, what are you doing here?" I asked.

"I was just coming to the beach because I wanted to! Then, I saw you screaming!" Bella said. She then went to Jill and started to talk to her. "What's your name?"

"I'm Jill, and you're Bella?" Jill said.

"Yes, that right! I'm going to help you too, okay?" Bella said. Jill nodded and smiled at Bella.

"I do have something you and your friend Alice could do for me right now. Can you guys go and get me like five shells?" Jill asked. Bella nodded her head and pulled me down to where the ocean was.

"Start looking for shells," she said. I started looking right away, and in less than a minute, I had already found three shells. Bella had only found one so far. I kept looking for shells, until five minutes later; I had collected twelve of them. Bella had five, so we were good to go.

"Okay Bella, we have seventeen shells right now, which is more than enough. We should go now." I said. Bella just looked up at me. Her eyes were starting to narrow. She wasn't scary though.

"Keep looking for shells." Bella said. I started at her in disbelief.

"Bella! We already have seventeen shells! We don't need anymore!" I said. She always wanted to overdo things.

"No, stay here and look for more shells. We'll get her more than five." Bella said.

"We already have more than five shells! Let's go Bella!" I said. I then grabbed her by her arm and pulled her back to where Jill was sitting. I placed the shells that Bella and I collected in her lap.

"So, are you happy about the shells that we collected for you?" I asked Jill. She smiled and nodded her head. She then looked at me and mouthed a thank you. I smiled at her and asked if she was ready to go.

"Yes, I think I'm ready to go." Jill answered. We all then got in my car. I drove back to the nursing home and walked Jill to the building.

"It was nice spending time with you Jill." I said.

"It was nice spending time with you too, Alice. Say thank you to your friends for me." Jill said. She then leaned forward to give me a hug. I hugged her back and we said our goodbyes. I then got in the car, and for the whole ride home, I refused to talk to Bella or Rosalie. Bella wanted to come to our house, so I just kept driving to our house.

When we got there, I slammed the door open and stormed upstairs. I then heard Edward's voice.

"Alice, I'm reading Rosalie's mind right now, and what Bella did was right. Do don't get made at her!" Edward said. I just ignored him and went upstairs. I opened my diary and began to write.

_Dear diary, _

_Like yesterday, today didn't go as planned. Although Jill was nice, she was asking for everything! I guess I can't blame her though. She doesn't get to do this stuff normally. Anyways, Rosalie was no help at all! She was just styling herself the whole time! She didn't help me with anything! I should've known that she'd do that though. I do wish that I was her though, so I could have styled myself. _

_Anyways, guess who was there to ruin everything? Bella! I love Bella and she's my best friend, but she was just so annoying today! She had a special need to go overboard and help Jill way too much! That was just really annoying. I still need to plan what I'm going to do tomorrow, so here I go. _

_Day 3: Making food for the neighborhood – Yep, I'm going to be brave and touch that gross stuff that humans eat! _

_People to bring to help me: Edward – I would've chose Esme, but she'd go overboard just like Bella. Besides, Edward seems like the only good choice right now, and he always cooks food for Bella. He could also tell me what people's favorite foods are, considering he reads their minds all the time. _

_So, day 3 has been planned! I have a feeling that tomorrow will be fun and everything's going to go smoothly. _

_Wish me luck, _

_Alice Cullen_

I put down my pencil and closed my diary. I then heard Edward's voice.

"Since I got you into this, I suppose I can help you tomorrow." Edward said. I smiled and said thank you before lying down on my bed. I had a strange feeling that everything would go fine tomorrow. Of course, when it comes to me, nothing can go right.

I might as well just say it now. I'd have better luck tomorrow if I stayed home. Nothing would go right tomorrow.

Everything was going to be so wrong.

**Here's the next chapter! It was Jacinda L., idea to bring Bella into this chapter. Also, thank Jacinda L.! Her kind reviews made me get this chapter out faster! Of course, all the people who reviewed helped get this chapter out faster! So now, REVIEW!!! PLEASE!!!**

**Also, tell me in a review if you like the New Moon trailer. I LOVED it and I want to see who else did. Also, please take the poll on my page! It's SUPER important!**

**If you also want me to read and review one of your stories, then just tell me in a PM or in a review. I'd be happy too!**


	4. Day 3: Making Food For The Neighborhood

**Here's chapter 4! I hope you enjoy it and PLEASE review! I guarantee you this; this chapter will not be what you think it is. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. I don't own Twilight. I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT!**

**Day 3: Making Food for the Neighborhood**

"Edward, come on! Let's start cooking! The sooner we get this done the better!" I yelled. I was lying on the couch at home, waiting for Edward to finish calling Bella. He was seriously going overboard with calling Bella.

"I'm coming Alice!" Edward replied back. I then heard footsteps and I turned around toward the stairs to find Edward walking down the stairs at a human pace. I groaned and glared at Edward.

"You know Edward; you could just run down the stairs at vampire speed instead of having me wait ten more seconds for you." I said.

"Well, I want to take my time." Edward said. I groaned and hung my head back. He'd been spending way too much time with Bella. Edward then came to sit on the couch with me.

"So, in order to cook a lot of food, we need a lot of ingredients. We need to go to a store to get some more supplies." Edward said. I nodded my head and stood up.

"Okay. Hey is Emmett upstairs?" I asked Edward. If he was, I needed a favor from him. Edward had a confused look on his face, but he read my mind. He knew why I needed to know now. Edward sighed and looked at me.

"Yes he is upstairs. He's not going to do it you know." Edward said. I smiled at Edward. It was time to prove him wrong.

"Hey Emmett, can you get me some shoes? I want the blue high heels that are in my closet!" I said. Edward shook his head. He thought that Emmett wouldn't do it, but we'll just have to see about that. He's going to be so wrong.

"Alice, I'm busy! I will not get you your shoes! Get them yourself!" Emmett yelled back. Edward smiled. He though he had won. We'll just see about that.

"Emmett, Sarah Clarke!" I yelled at him. I heard a gasp followed by footsteps running to my room. He was going to go get my shoes.

"Okay, I'm getting your shoes Alice!" Emmett yelled. I looked at Edward to find a disbelieving look on his face. Yes, no one should ever underestimate the awesome power of Alice.

"How did you do that?" Edward asked, but I just shook my head. There was no way I was telling Edward. I knew he was trying to read my mind again, but I was thinking about shopping. Edward eventually gave up but he still had that same look on his face. I was good.

"I got your shoes for you Alice." Emmett said as he skipped down the stairs. He stopped halfway down and put the arm with my shoes in it behind his head. He was going to throw my shoes to me. Right when I was about to tell him, or scream at him to not throw my shoes, he did. The shoes went flying through the air and before I could get them, they crashed into the wall, and the heel broke. The heel just snapped off and landed on the ground, the shoe following.

I gawked at the shoes, and Emmett and Jasper froze. One of my favorite heels was broken and I was obviously mad. Emmett was taking tons of unnecessary breaths. He was so going to get it now.

"Alice, it was an accident! Please don't mention anything about Sarah Clarke!" Emmett pleaded. I turned around to face Emmett, my face murderous.

"Oh, don't worry Emmett. I won't say anything about Sarah Clarke." I hissed. Emmett seemed to look better and he ran upstairs to his room and slammed the door shut. He had probably even locked the door.

"Yep, I'm not going to say anything about Sarah Clarke. I'm going to get revenge on him in a whole other way." I whispered just low enough for Emmett to not hear. I then turned to Edward.

"Are you going to help me?" I asked him. Edward looked at me with a weird expression in his eyes before he answered.

"Um, okay?" Edward questioned. I smiled and motioned for him to come outside with me. He hesitantly got up and followed me outside. I closed the door and we ran far into the forest. We then stopped running about a minute later. I turned to Edward and smiled.

"Well, what are we going to do to get Emmett back?" I pushed. Edward, the smart one, started to think.

"Well, he did destroy something that you, um…love. So we can destroy something that he loves." Edward said.

"Great thinking Edward! We'll destroy Rosalie!" I snarled. Edward got a look of shock on his face and he immediately shook his head.

"I don't mean his wife Alice! I mean something that isn't alive that he loves! Like something he enjoys playing with." Edward said. I nodded my head. I understood what Edward was saying. I don't know what I was thinking of when I said that we'd destroy Rosalie. This revenge thing was really getting to me.

"Well, you know what he likes. What should we destroy?" I asked Edward. His thinking face was once again on him.

"Well, when he said that he was busy so he couldn't get your shoes, he was playing with his play station. We could destroy that." Edward said. I smiled. That was a great idea! Edward really did know how to help someone in their time of revenge need.

"So, this is what we'll do. You'll run upstairs and distract Emmett. You'll lure him downstairs and when he's distracted, I'll sneak up to his room and destroy his beloved play station!" I cheered. Edward nodded his head and we started to run back to our house.

We opened the door to the house and Edward immediately rushed upstairs. I listened closely to see what Edward would say.

"Hey Emmett, someone by the name of Sarah Clarke is waiting outside for you. She said that she wouldn't leave without you talking to her first." Edward assured. I tried to hold back laughter. Even though Edward didn't know who Sarah Clarke was, he knew that she was bad news for Emmett. I was starting to really like Edward now.

"What? She's here? I need to get her away fast!" Emmett said. Yes, he needed to get her away fast before Rosalie came back from hunting. Emmett ran downstairs and opened the door. He then starting running outside at a normal human pace, which I could tell was irritating him.

"Sarah Clarke, where are you?" I heard Emmett ask. I started to laugh quietly. Then Edward came downstairs and smiled at me.

"Thanks Edward. Now stay here and make sure he doesn't go upstairs, okay?" I ordered. Edward nodded his head and went outside to stand with Emmett. I then quietly snuck upstairs and went to Emmett's room. Sure enough, there was a play station there, and it was on. Emmett was probably playing it before Edward came. I went over to the play station and grabbed it in my hands. I raised it high in the air and growled.

"You're about to be broken. This is for my shoes!" I said. Right when I was about to throw the play station, I heard Emmett and Edward come back inside.

"Edward, I didn't see Sarah Clarke anywhere." Emmett said.

"Oh, well, she must've left." Edward assured. Nice save Edward.

"Okay, if she comes back, tell me. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go back upstairs and play on my wonderful play station." Emmett said. I then heard Emmett coming up the stairs. I quickly threw the play station against the wall and part of it broke.

I then heard Emmett stop walking. "What was that crash?"

"Um, I don't know." Edward said. Emmett seemed to know that it was coming from his room, because he then started running up the stairs again. I rushed over to the play station and hysterically started to jump up and down on it. The play station broke into tiny little pieces, and I was finally happy.

Just then Emmett came through the door of his room. He looked down at his destroyed play station and fell to his knees.

"What did you do Alice?" Emmett screamed.

"I destroyed your play station." I stated simply. Emmet still wasn't satisfied with my answer.

"Why?" Emmett pressed. I sighed before answering. I was starting to feel a little guilty, but not that much.

"You destroyed my shoes!" I replied.

"It was an accident Alice!" Emmett yelled back.

"Well, I don't really care! Besides, you can go out and buy a new play station anyway!" I said.

"Well, you could've went out and bought new shoes!" Emmett said. I had to admit, he did have a point there.

"Well, too bad. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'll be on my way now." I said. I ran out of Emmett's room and went to mine. I didn't feel like cooking today, so I just decided to stop for today.

I sighed and went to my diary. I opened it up and began to write.

_Dear diary,_

_Today didn't really go as I planned. I was going to make food for the neighborhood with Edward, but we didn't get to. I mean, when I was going to go to a store to get some supplies for cooking, Emmett just comes and throws my shoes! They were the blue high heels too! I was so mad at him! The heels broke off too, and you can imagine how mad that made me._

_Anyways, I then decided to get revenge on Emmett, with Edward's help of course. We really got him good and we destroyed his precious play station! That was a good time and it felt really good. I also threatened Emmett with Sarah Clarke a lot. That was funny._

_Anyways, I think that this week is going to take on a direction of its own. Doing this will definitely cause things to happen that I don't want to happen, but I promised myself that I'd make it the whole week. So I will! I better start planning what I'll do tomorrow though._

_Day 4: Different Jobs – Yup, I gave up on the cooking thing. Instead, I'll do something like this. I'll be a cashier for an hour, a salon person for an hour, and other stuff like that._

_People to bring with me – Well, I think Edward has had enough of me. Bella would just jeopardize this mission. Rosalie wouldn't even help. I'll just bring Jasper. He'd help me feel better when I'd be stressed. _

_So, day 4 has been planned. I think things will go better with Jasper there! I mean, he does make me feel better when I'm sad or whatever, so he'll do! _

_Wish me luck,_

_Alice Cullen_

I then closed my diary and went to lie on the bed. Just then, I heard Rosalie come through the door. I straightened up to see what was going to happen.

"I'm here!" Rosalie called as she ran upstairs to her room, which was also Emmett's.

"Emmett, what's wrong?" Rosalie asked.

"Alice destroyed my play station!" Emmett said. I was in for it now.

"Alice, my husband won't stop sulking thanks to you! He may be like this for the rest of his existence thanks to you! This is not a good thing to see when you come back from hunting! Now come and say you're sorry right now! Why did you destroy his play station anyway?" Rosalie screamed.

"Rosalie, he destroyed my heels!" I screamed.

"The blue ones?" Rosalie asked.

"Yeah, those are the ones!" I replied. I then heard a smacking sound.

"Emmett, how could you do something like this? That was awful what you did!" Rosalie yelled. Emmett was surprised by Rosalie's reaction, I could tell.

"Rosalie, it was an accident!" Emmett yelled. Rosalie groaned.

"Alice, since I can't really blame you, who else was helping you do this?" Rosalie asked me.

"Edward was helping me." I said. I just hoped Edward wouldn't get mad at me for this.

"Edward?" Rosalie and Emmett questioned. "He's the good boy!"

"Well, it's true!" I said back.

"Well, okay. Edward, come and say you're sorry now!" Rosalie screamed.

"Alice!" Edward yelled.

"Sorry Edward! I had to do it!" I said. I then slammed my door shut and went to sleep on the bed. I was thinking about tomorrow. I was preparing for the worst.

Tomorrow would not go as I planned.

**Okay, here's chapter 4! I hope you all liked it! Sorry I haven't update in a while. I'm just busy with stuff and I was working on my other story. Hopefully, I'll get the next chapter out faster! This chapter wasn't what you expected it to be, huh? :)**

**Now, PLEASE REVIEW!!! Also, ideas for what can happen in the next chapter are accepted! I might even use them! Also, in a review or in a PM, tell me who you think Sarah Clarke is and why Emmett is jumping every time he hears her name. People with the right answer might get something! :)**


	5. Day 4: Doing Different Jobs

**Here's chapter 5 for all of you guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a while! I was just busy with my other story, "We'll Get Along Just Fine," and I was busy with some other stuff.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. :(**

**Day 4: Doing Different Jobs**

"Jasper, honey! Are you ready to leave?" I asked. Jasper came down the stairs and nodded his head. I smiled, grateful that I had Jasper. He was always there, by my side when I needed him the most. We headed out the door and we got in the car.

"So, Jasper, you don't really have to help me do the jobs. You can just stand by me when I do them and help keep me calm. I really think I'm going to need it." I said. Jasper nodded his head, understanding.

"Where are you going to go first Alice?" Jasper asked me. I hadn't really thought of that. I began to think of jobs that I would actually enjoy doing. I thought about going to a salon to work, but I wanted to try new things. I did that a lot to Bella already. I then thought of the perfect idea.

"I know! I can go work at McDonalds! It seems easy enough, and I heard that it's fun to work there!" I said. Jasper nodded his head, agreeing with me.

"Okay Alice. McDonalds it is." Jasper replied back calmly. I put the keys in and turned on my wonderful car. I shall forever love Edward for getting me my Yellow Porsche. I then headed out of our driveway and started driving to McDonalds.

The way to McDonalds was silent. Jasper and I weren't talking at all. All that we could hear was the perfect motor of my car. Well, we could also hear other things, considering we had vampire hearing, but I was only concentrating on my motor.

I was already nervous, and I didn't want Jasper to have an emotional breakdown. I was going to try to stay as calm as I could for Jasper, but I knew that I would need his help eventually. I couldn't stay calm when I went shopping, which I loved to do, so how could I stay calm when I was working at a restaurant filled with gross human food?

After ten minutes, we arrived at McDonalds. I hesitantly got out, and I could feel Jasper calming me down. I smiled at him, thanking him with my eyes. He smiled gently back and we headed inside McDonalds.

We went straight to an employee when we got inside. He would tell us where to go.

"Excuse me? I would like to work here for only a couple of hours. Do you think I'd be able to do that?" I asked him.

"Well, I'm the manager here, and we'd be delighted to have you work here. You can actually start right now if you'd like." Carl said. Well, that's what his name tag read.

"I would like to start right now, actually. What do I have to do first?" I asked.

"Well, I would like it if you worked at the take out window. You might have to help cook sometimes, but that probably won't happen. Here's your jacket that you're going to be wearing." Carl said. He then pulled out a hideous red jacket with a big yellow M on the right side. It would look absolutely hideous on me! To tell the truth, it would look absolutely hideous in anyone in this world!

"I can't wear this! It's hideous!" I exclaimed. I could feel Jasper trying to come me down, but it wasn't working that much. I was freaking out!

"I'm sorry, but you have to wear it. It's mandatory." Carl said. I sighed and hesitantly took the jacket. I slipped it on and went to the take out window. I was so going to die here.

Jasper came to stand right next to you. He gave me a reassuring smile, and I immediately felt better. He always knew what to do.

Soon, the first car came. The window slid down and a man with short black hair was in the driver's seat. I smiled at him. This was my first customer.

"Hello. Welcome to McDonalds. What would you like?" I asked him.

"Yes, I would like two double cheese burgers, two large fries, one box of chicken nuggets, and three chicken sandwiches," the man said. I was amazed. Was he going to eat all that by himself?

"What would you like to drink with that?" I asked him. This was going to take a while. I could tell.

"I'd like two cokes, one sprite, one Dr. Pepper, one large lemonade, and one orange fanta," the man said. Amazed yet again, I punched in the orders. I told him the price and he just flipped.

"What! I don't want to pay that much," he said.

"Sir, you have to. You ordered all that food." I said, getting impatient.

"Fine then! I'm not getting food from here!" the man said. He then drove away and I just sighed. I had just messed up my first customer. I could feel Jasper trying to calm me down, and it was working only a little bit.

Soon, another customer came up to the window. I hoped that he wouldn't be like that other guy. This guy has short blonde hair.

"Hello. Welcome to McDonalds. What would you like?" I asked him.

"Um , I would like a chicken sandwich," he said. I waited, expecting him to say more. I was happy when he didn't say something else.

"Is that it?" I asked him. He nodded his head. I loved this guy so much now.

"Ok. What would you like to drink with that?" I asked him.

"Um, I'd like a coke please," the man said. I nodded my head and told him the price. He paid me and I told the cooking people what the man wanted.

After five minutes, the food was ready and I gave it to the man. He took the bag from me and looked inside it. He then looked back at me, his face angry.

"Excuse me, I ordered a double cheese burger, not a chicken sandwich!" the man said. I checked his order again and I looked back at the man.

"No, you ordered a chicken sandwich." I told the man. The man threw the bag back at me and drove away. Well, he was nicer than I thought.

I was getting really frustrated now. My next customer had claimed that I had given him the wrong drink, while someone else claimed that I had given him the wrong size drink. I was getting so many complaints! I couldn't take it anymore!

When the manager told me that today was the day that they weren't making a lot of money, I burst.

"It's my fault, okay? All the dumb customers today are just full of complaints! I don't know how employees can even work here for a week! I don't want to work here anymore! Bye!" I yelled. I then stomped out of McDonalds with Jasper right behind me.

We both got in the car and I could tell that Jasper was once again trying to calm me down. It wasn't working though.

"You know Alice, you could have asked me to help you." Jasper said calmly.

"I know, but I wanted to do this myself." I said. Jasper nodded his head in agreement and turned back around.

When we got home, I stomped up to my room. I took out my diary and began to write.

_Dear diary, _

_I hated today! Everything was horrible today! I don't even know how people can work at McDonalds and possibly even survive! Almost all of my customers ha d complaints, and I was doing everything right! They were just crazy! I got all the crazy customers! Did I mention that I hated it today?_

_Anyways, Jasper was a big help. Well, not really, but he was a bigger help than anyone else, kind of. Edward helped me yesterday too. Well, anyways, Jasper did everything he could to calm me down. Literally. Whenever I showed the slightest clue that I was unhappy, Jasper would use his magical powers to help me calm down. He would've helped even more, but I didn't want him to. This was my mission, and I'd be fighting it alone. I didn't want to be mean and have Jasper fight this horrible fight with me. There was no need to make him suffer. He'd probably win the fight though. :)_

_So anyways, I was going to do more than one job today, but I decided not to. I knew that Jasper and I wouldn't even be able to take it! I wish that I hadn't promised myself to not look into the future. That was a horrible promise! Alice Cullen never breaks a promise though, especially when it's to herself. I will keep my promise!_

_So, I guess I better plan what I'm going to do tomorrow, though I'm sure it won't go well tomorrow. Well, the week's already half over, so I can do it! I will survive! I don't want to plan though, but I will! Here I go! _

_Day 5: Pranks on People – Well, I only said that I'd do different things. I never said that I'd do boring things. I can do fun things too!_

_People to bring with me on Day 5 – Emmett. Definitely Emmett. He is the prankster god, next to me of course, he'd definitely help me! He'd enjoy it too! Jasper, Bella, Edward, and Rosalie already dealt with me. Carlisle and Esme wouldn't do it, so Emmett's left. It all worked out perfectly!_

_So, Day 5 has been planned! Tomorrow would probably go better than today, considering Emmett loves and is good at pranks! With me by his side, there's no stopping us! I think tomorrow might actually be fun!_

_Wish me luck,_

_Alice Cullen_

I then closed my diary and sighed. I then heard Emmett's voice.

"Edward told me all about your plan, and I'm so in Alice!" I heard Emmett yell. I smiled, laughed and thanked Emmett. I then went to sit on my bed. Nothing seemed to go well anymore. Would everything go right tomorrow?

Would we actually have some fun?

**Ooohh. You'll just have to wait and see! :)**

**I'll try to get this chapter out faster this time. I was just so bust with my other story, "We'll Get Along Just Fine," and other things in my life. Sorry! I will try to get the next chapter out in 1-3 days though! :)**

**So, good or bad? PLEASE REVIEW!!!**

**Also, PLEASE check out my other story, "We'll Get Along Just Fine!" Please read and review it! I like it when people review each individual chapter, because then I'll know what's great about each one, so if you could do that, it would be great, and you'd make me really happy!!! :)**

**So now, REVIEW!!! :)**


End file.
